fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Destined to Live
Destined to Live is a short 3.14 fanfiction written by , taking place after Fantendo Dare and starring Strafe and Ella Metals. Story Hate gives me something I can set my sights on. If I have a goal, it makes it easier for me to accomplish something. Strafe stood leaning against the wall, examining the pistol he was holding. He sighed, stood up straight and began casually walking towards the door to a nearby house. He pulled out a lockpick and stared hard at it for a second, then put it inside the lock, twisted it around, and opened the door. But recently, I've been thinking. What if I had a goal, that didn't involve my hate? Strafe began to walk through the house, his eyes searching everywhere. He found another door, which he silently opened to find a man sleeping. Strafe sighed once again, loaded his pistol, and placed it directly against the man's head. Closing his eyes, he attempted to pull the trigger; only to find the gun completely twisted. Strafe turned around to see Ella staring straight at him. A goal... a way that I want to live my life. Just piling more and more guilt on top of myself isn't going to make me run any faster. Strafe was surprised, angry and happy at the same time, yet he tried hiding his emotions. He looked down at his destroyed gun, which Ella had obviously been the cause of with her metal-bending powers, and decided to leave before the would-be victim woke up. Strafe and Ella walked out into the busy Hyrule Castle Town streets, where even if one carried a massive sword nobody would care. As long as you weren't too tall. Is there any way of dropping the guilt I'm carrying... or at least lightening it in some way? "Strafe". Ella said, calmly. "I've saved more lives in the last few days than you've destroyed. You must be getting old," she laughed. Strafe gave out a small smile. "Somebody keeps stopping me" Strafe sarcastically stated. "Maybe you should get a gun made out of plastic!" Ella laughed again. Suddenly, her expression turned slightly sad. She wrapped her arms around Strafe and started crying. "Please, stop it!" she cried. "You're not just ruining other's lives, you're ruining your own!" Maybe somebody else could help me. Help me erase my past, create my future. As Ella cried against his chest, Strafe let go of his distorted gun. He then returned the hug to Ella. "Then help me" he said. She looked up at him, and a faint smile came to her face. She wiped away her tears, when suddenly Strafe's eyes widened and he had a look of pain on his face. He fell over, and Ella saw a man holding a bloodied dagger behind him. "I have superiors who would like you two... removed from the picture" he said and ran after Ella. She began sprinting through the crowd, as women screamed and the crowd parted to save themselves. "Anybody! Help!" Ella screamed. It's... too... late... Strafe opened his eyes slightly to see the puddle of blood which he was lying in. He began to lift himself up, coughing up blood. He wiped his mouth and stood up. "Did he really think a little scratch on my back would kill me?" He began climbing up the side of a house, onto the rooftops where he looked around to see Ella. He spotted her running and began sprinting along the rooftops as fast as he had ever run before. Just stay alive for a little longer... Ella reached a dead end and saw the man running towards her, dagger in hand. She was panicking too much to use her powers, so she instead just tried screaming as loud as she could. Suddenly, an angelic figure fell from above and tackled the man to the ground. The dagger went flying out of his hand. "I have been given a second chance once before by Palutena... I wonder if you'll get the same?" The man looked upwards, panicking, at this figure before him. "What manner of beast are you?" he asked. "Strafe." A dagger composed of pure light energy appeared in Strafe's hand, and he stabbed it straight into the man's heart. The dagger faded away. "How did you do that?" Ella asked. "Palutena assists her followers in times of need." Strafe said. "How did you survive?" Ella asked. "I... I..." Strafe began saying, when he suddenly fell over... dead. I'm already feeling better. I'll see you soon. "No!!!" Ella shouted, crying. "NO!!!" She remembered Strafe's last words. "Palutena assists her followers in times of need." "Palutena... I need your help" she said. Perhaps some people are just destined to stay alive, despite the odds. Despite the fact they don't deserve it A beam of light appeared from the sky, travelling into Strafe's body. He began to rise, and his eyes slowly opened. "Next time, we might not be so lucky" Strafe smiled. Category:Fan Fiction F Destined to Live Category:Crossovers Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:3.14 (series)